In The End
by Kandis-renea
Summary: *Sequel to BMT and MYM* Logan and James have been through a lot together, and Logan reminisces on all those times with him.


**In The End**

**Summary: *Sequel to BMT and MYM* Logan and James have been through a lot together, and Logan reminisces on all those times with him.**

**Pairing: Jagan**

**Rating:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own BTR or anything else recognizable. I – like all the other stories – don't even own the title; those rights go to BVB's **_**In The End**_**. I only own the plot and any OCs that may have been added to the prequels that led up to this one shot.**

**A/N: OKAY! Hey guys! :D**

**Alright, I actually think that you guys are going to kill me for the way that this one shot ended up. As the summary said, it goes along with BMT and MYM – so read those if you haven't – and most of this is just memories from what happened throughout both of those stories – so I guess you don't actually have to read them to understand this, but it wouldn't hurt. I got the idea from reading someone's review – which I'm sure everyone knows, if they've read the reviews – for the last chapter of MYM; and **_**thank you**_** to that one person for your inspiration. :)**

**I can honestly say that there will be NO sequel after this one. I don't wanna be one of those people who don't know when to quit. So, get your fill now guys, 'cause it's the last for the series.**

**Here ya go! :D**

The first couple months of being together, Logan and James started making little habits between the two of them that meant so much to them, but didn't make sense to others. Like leaving post-its with smiley faces on them for each other. Or sending pictures of absolutely nothing to each other. Or, the most recent habit, Logan leaving magazines and brochures of weddings and rings around the house in the most random places that James would almost miss them if they weren't pointed out by Jasmine.

James knew what that last habit was about; and although he knew that Logan wanted to get married, the thought of rejection still scared him.

Kendall and Carlos had been on his also about marriage proposals; bringing up theirs, commenting on the things that Logan leaves around the house, being extra lovey in front of both of them the way that only married couple could pull off. And James was honestly a little upset about everyone getting in on his and Logan's private life. But he knew that they meant will, which was why he never once blew up at them or told them to stop.

But lately, James had started dreaming about what it would be like to be married to Logan. And in all of his dreams, he couldn't think of one negative thing about it – they acted as if they were engaged, anyways.

XxX

_It was Thursday, and everyone was supposed to be out of the school building already. Well, everyone but the people who had sports practice and Logan. He was trying to finish a science project, and Logan was almost done with it. But there was something he couldn't get right. Logan would ask for help, but the teacher had left for a couple minutes and Logan was the only one in the classroom. Well, that was until someone came walking in the classroom. Logan's seen him around a couple times and the boy was pretty popular around school, especially since he was the captain of the hockey team. Plus, he's been in a lot of Logan's classes throughout our whole lives, including elementary school._

"_Uh, he'll be back in a couple minutes, if you want to wait." Logan said, without looking up a second time._

"_Okay," The boy said. Logan wasn't sure what he was going to do, but the next time that he spoke he was a lot closer to Logan. "So, what is that?"_

"_It's my science project." Logan looked up, and the boy was sitting right in front of Logan. "I need to get an A on this, or I won't get into the college I want."_

"_Ah, so you must be Logan Mitchell." How did he get that from a simple statement?, Logan thought._

"_Uh, yeah. How do you know who I am?"_

"_Just because we have nothing in common, Logan, doesn't mean I don't know who you are."_

"_Yeah, but you made it seem like you got my name from me saying something that has nothing to do with my name."_

_He leaned closer to Logan, and Logan could feel his heart rate speed up. "Maybe I've been paying attention to you."_

"_Have you been?" Logan wasn't sure where this was headed, but it made his heart race faster than before._

"_Maybe; what would you say if I was?" he leaned in closer._

"_Uh, that it's kinda creepy."_

"_Not flattering?" he leaned in even closer. He was so close, that Logan could feel his breath on his own lips._

"_Uh, well, I – uh…" before Logan could say anything else, the teacher walked into the classroom. And James practically sprang halfway across that room._

"_James! What are you doing here?"_

_James walked over towards the teacher's desk and started asking him questions. But Logan wasn't paying attention to their conversation, or his own project – that he needed help with. Instead Logan was trying to figure out what had just happened between James and him. He wasn't gay, was he? No, he wasn't. Because that would ruin his popularity and reputation. Him being gay wasn't what brought that on, he was just trying to make Logan feel bad for thinking that he was going to kiss him. And then he was going to make fun of Logan with his friends, for wanting to kiss him._

_Instead of staying there, Logan decided to clean up his stuff and ask for help tomorrow after school. As he was finishing with clean up, Logan noticed that James was looking over at him while the teacher was saying something probably really important. He smiled at Logan when he noticed that Logan was looking at him. Logan could feel the blush that was creeping up on his cheeks, and looked down to try and hide it from him. But Logan knew that he saw, because he heard James's laugh all the way over where he was standing._

_Logan quickly made his way towards the door, when he was finished with cleaning up. But before Logan could make it out of the room, he heard the teacher tell James that he could come in tomorrow after school for help with his science project. Which Logan wasn't sure if he was excited about or not._

Logan had been having this dream a lot lately, and with that dream came thoughts about how that senior year went from dull to awesome to the worst thing that ever happened to him. He knew that, in a way, the ending of that year made a lot of things in his life a whole lot better; bringing Jasmine to him, showing him that he couldn't live without James or Kendall or Carlos.

That dream had to have been his favorite memory from high school – aside from the first kiss with James before he freaked out and left, their second kiss that was ruined by Kendall walking in and finding out about them, finding James after he was kidnapped and taken to some place in the middle of nowhere, falling in love. It had so much meaning to what happened that year, and Logan wouldn't change a thing about that time – because even though he was flustered and embarrassed, that had been that start of something that he would never escape from because he never wanted to.

For some reason, the dream brought up things that he really wanted out of life. Well, it probably brought things up because the dream – memory; Logan should really remember that – had been about the first time that he ever spoke to James – besides that one time in kindergarten when Logan had moved to town in the middle of the school year and everyone was excited about the new kid – and now he wanted to get _married_ to James. And James didn't seem to be interested in that, if James turning down every hint that Logan made was anything to go by.

Which was why Logan was willing to stay quiet about it and go on with their lives as if Logan wasn't thinking about getting married and spending the rest of their lives together, taking care of Jasmine until she moves away and gets married. Part of Logan was okay with that, though, because at least he still had James and there was no way that someone was going to get in the way of their love.

XxX

_"What do you wanna do, Logie?" The blush that was mostly gone from Logan's face came back faster than it did last time. Lowering his voice, James said, "Blushing turns me on, Logie." Logan's eyes grew wide, and he couldn't stop the squeak that escaped from between his lips. James laughed again, and Logan suddenly felt self conscious. "Aww, I didn't mean to embarrass you."_

_"Y-you didn't!" Logan exclaimed._

_"Uh huh…" James noticed the blush go even darker, if that were possible. "So, you never answered my question. What do you wanna do?"_

_Logan won't deny the fact that the images going through his mind were nothing but dirty. He imagined James leaning forward and capturing his lips in a very passionate kiss. But that wasn't where it stopped. After a couple seconds, Logan imagined that James would pull him on top of him; so that Logan was straddling James. Not long after that, they would start grinding against each other wanting any kind of friction. He imagined that they would start tearing each other's clothes off, in an attempt to get anything out of the way of them going all the way._

_He also imagined that James might just be putting up an act; trying to get Logan to believe that James liked him, and then at the last second – after everything was said and done – James would tell him the he was faking the whole time. He imagined that James would go running to his popular friends, taking Carlos and Kendall with him, and tells them what happened. He imagined that James would go around and tell everyone that Logan liked guys, even though Logan wasn't even sure if that's what this was; for all Logan knew, James was the only guy that he would ever be attracted to._

_"Hey, hey; Logie, what's wrong?" Logan wasn't able to blush at the nickname, because he was too busy trying to hide his face from James. But there wasn't even a point in hiding; James had already seen the tears that somehow managed to pool in his eyes. "Come on, Logan. What's wrong?"_

_"I-I – nothing – nothing's wrong." Logan managed to stutter out. He knew that soon enough he wasn't going to be able to keep the act going, so he decided to stand up. But when he tried to walk away from the couch, James reached out and grabbed his wrist._

_"Logan, you can tell me what's wrong."_

_"I just – I don't know if I can trust that this isn't about using me." Which was true, Logan wasn't sure if he could trust James so easily. But deep down, Logan knew that it wasn't the only reason. He knew that if they did what Logan was imagining in his head, then he would give in to James easily. And Logan didn't want to give his virginity to just anyone, even though James wasn't just anyone._

_James sighed, realizing just how hard it was gonna be to convince Logan that he was being true about his intentions. "Logan, I'm not using you. And neither is Carlos or Kendall." James paused, looking into Logan's eyes. James pulled Logan into his lap, so Logan was straddling James – just like in Logan's imagination. The only differences between his imagination and real life was that James was a real figure and they weren't making out; which part of Logan wished that they were. "Remember what Carlos said to your mom?" James asked, wrapping his arms around Logan's waist and pulling him closer._

_James could feel Logan nodding his head, due to the fact that Logan's head was buried in the crook of his neck. "It wasn't a lie just to cover up something, Logie."_

_"It wasn't?"_

_James chuckled, "I wouldn't lie about something like that. That's kind of a douche bag thing to do."_

_Before James was able to wrap his mind around what was happening, Logan pulled away from James' neck and leaned forward to give a chaste kiss to his lips. It wasn't anything heated, but it did leave the both of them breathless when they pulled away from each other. They sat there for a couple minutes, just staring into each other's eyes._

_After a while, Logan's eyes started growing in size and he quickly jumped off of James' lap. James was reluctant to let Logan go, but didn't stop him this time._

_"Logan, I'm-" James started, but stopped when Logan started shaking his head._

_"No, James, you didn't do anything. I was the one that kissed you." Logan started walking about towards the room that he was staying in. "I'm sorry." It wasn't meant for James to hear, but James did hear it; and it confused him._

Logan remembers that first kiss between him and James as if it had happened yesterday. He was pretty surprised that he had gotten the courage to kiss James that night; and even though it had been awkward afterwards, he didn't regret it. And it had gotten his mind off of the storm that was going on outside that night, but it hadn't made it any easier to go to sleep that night because he had had that kiss playing on repeat in his head for the rest of the night.

Part of Logan had always wondered if that kiss hadn't happened, would he have found out that he had liked guys – or even James – that year? Or would it have taken longer to figure it out?

Logan wasn't really willing to figure out the answer to that question, because he was happy with his life. He had a daughter (who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for James), he had two best friends (who Logan wouldn't have if it wasn't for James), and he had James (who wouldn't be here if it wasn't for that almost first kiss that day).

Knowing that his life could have ended up differently if that night had played out only slightly different than it had really took Logan's breathe away. Knowing that if there wasn't any thunder to keep him from going to sleep, meaning he wouldn't have gone out to the kitchen, he wouldn't have been in the room with James in order to receive his first kiss – admittedly, a little forced on James' part.

But he was glad that it had played out the way it had.

XxX

_"Relax, Logan. I'm not going to hurt you." Jett said, noticing the panic that flashed on Logan's face the second he noticed him. "I heard what Brian did to you."_

_"Oh," Logan said, not really knowing what else to say._

_"Yeah, and I thought that it would be nice to do something nice for you." Jett was smirking, the same smirk that James did. And while the smirk drove him wild with James, it did nothing when Jett did it._

_"Wh-what were you thinking?" Logan stuttered, slightly worried that Jett would get him alone with him and call Brian to do whatever it is that he wanted to Logan._

_"Well, maybe we can go to the movies?" Jett asked, obviously being hopeful that Logan wouldn't say no to him._

_"Uh, well… I might already have plans…" Logan said, not really wanting to go but not wanting to hurt the guy's feelings._

_"I didn't even tell you what day."_

_"But I'm busy everyday with school work." Which wasn't necessarily a lie, he did do school work every day, just yesterday was a hard day on him._

_"Well, you can't be busy with school work every day. You need some times to get away from the stress that school work brings you." Jett said._

_"I don't really get stressed with school work, Jett."_

_Jett was getting frustrated, now. He just wanted to ask the guy out, but Logan was making a big deal about it._

_"You know, you could always say 'no', right?" Jett asked, his voice was clearly showing that he was annoyed._

_"Well, it's not that I -" Logan was cut off by someone walking up to them and talking over him._

_"Logan might not be willing to say no, but I am. And I say 'no'. He's not interested." James said, not really sure where the jealousy, that he was feeling, was coming from. He was never jealous. He always was the one that made everyone else jealous, not the other way around._

_"No need to get jealous, James. He's wasn't going to say yes anyways." Jett said, turning around and walking down the hall._

_"I am __not__ jealous!" James said, emphasizing 'not'._

_"Whatever you say!" Jett yelled back, before turning down a hall out of sight._

_"James, where you jealous?" Carlos asked, coming out of nowhere._

_"No! I, James Diamond, do __not__ get jealous!" James said, throwing a glare at Carlos._

_"Uh huh, that's why you didn't let Logan chose if he wanted to go on a date with Jett himself or not." Carlos said more than asked._

_"You heard him, he was making excuses to not go with Jett."_

_"Uh, will you guys stop talking like I'm not standing right here?" Logan asked, looking from James to Carlos, and back to James. "Where's Kendall?"_

_"He, uh, is getting help with some math homework, I think." James said._

_"Oh"_

_As soon as the word was out of his mouth, the bell rang. As if the building was on fire, teenagers started scrambling around the halls, trying to get to their lockers or classes. James and Carlos walked Logan to his class, not wanting Logan to be alone if he ran into Brian. And the whole way towards Logan's classroom, they didn't see Brian. Which was slightly weird, because Logan saw Brian on his way to class every day, especially since their classes were right next to each other._

_As they reached the class, Carlos was the first to walk away, leaving James and Logan to stand there in the hall awkwardly. They weren't sure why they hadn't left the front of Logan's first period class. But they were fairly certain that it was slightly awkward, because of the fact that they didn't know. But neither wanted to be the first to leave, they wanted to see how long the other lasted before he decided it was too awkward. And. It wasn't until the tardy bell rang, that either of them even flinched._

_Before leaving, James leaned in to give Logan a hug. And when Logan's arms wrapped around James' neck, they both buried their heads in the others neck. Well, Logan's head was buried in James' hair; which smelt amazing._

_Logan was quick to notice that if they both turned their heads a couple inches they would be kissing. And so, he turned his head, seeing what James would do. At first, James didn't seem to notice, but once Logan poked James' cheek with his nose, he realized what Logan wanted. James didn't think twice about turning his head, and leaning forward to lock lips with Logan. Unlike the last kiss, Logan wasn't the one to pull back, it was James. But it was for an entirely different reason for why Logan did the first time._

_"I need to get to class, __Logie__." James smirked when Logan gave out a heavy sigh. "And so do you." James said, turning Logan around and pushing him towards the classroom door._

_Logan stopped before he came into view of the classroom, "Can't we just ditch today, James?"_

_"Why? So we can continue kissing?" James smirked, noticing the blush on Logan's face. James knew that Logan wasn't thinking about ditching school to kiss him; but getting Logan flustered the way that he was right now, was the most adorable thing that James has ever seen._

_"No! Because I'm scared. I don't wanna run into Brian when I'm not around any of you guys." Logan said, looking down towards the tiled floor of the high school._

_"Logan," James sighed. "I promise you that Brian can't hurt you here. If he does, I'm sure that the school would bring the police into it and Brian wouldn't want that. Or they'd suspend him."_

_"I know; I'm still scared, though."_

_James walked back over to Logan, and pulled him back into a hug. "If you still are scared after second period, then we can leave, okay?" he could feel Logan nod his head. "Okay. Now, get into your classroom before you get into any more trouble than you already are."_

_This time, Logan didn't stop when he was being pushed towards the door. But he didn't want to go to class, because whenever he was scared, he started crying. And this wasn't any different. He kept his head down, as he walked inside the room and closed the door. He walked up to the teacher's desk and said the he had no excuse that he was late, when the teacher asked._

James, when Logan had received his first hit of jealousy, had admitted to being jealous about Jett, but had made Logan promise not to tell anyone about it. it had made him feel better, knowing that even James was capable of feeling the need to be possessive of what was his – even though they hadn't been official at that time.

But what struck him as amazing from that day, was the way that James had immediately calmed Logan down when he admitted to being scared. All James did was say that they'd leave after second period if Logan was still scared. But what happened before they left had scared him more than he had been to begin with. But James had saved him from Brian, had saved him from getting hurt, and had saved him from having to make up some lie to his mother about how he would have gotten hurt.

And to say that Logan wasn't grateful for what James did for him that day would be an understatement.

It wasn't like that mattered, though. James seemed to have saved him so many times that year, and all Logan had done was be forced away from him and forced into an engagement that he never wanted. But it had brought him Jasmine, so that seemed to be made up for.

XxX

_"Logan? What's wrong?"_

_"I-I can't go swimming, James." His voice was barely above a whisper, but he knew that James heard because James started making his way over to him._

_"Why not? Is something wrong?" James' voice became full of worry._

_"No! Well, maybe. It's just that I don't have anything to wear…"_

_James laughed at Logan's little confession. "That's okay, __Logie__." And just like that, James' voice went from concerned to husky. "You can always just take off your clothes." Logan's eyes went wide, "Well, maybe not all of them, Logan; just your jeans and shirt."_

_Logan wasn't sure what to make of James' suggestion. He wasn't sure if James was being genuine about the suggestion. Or. If he was just trying to get Logan flustered like he always did. But part of him, the part that was easy to admit that he liked James, told him to agree to the suggestion. But the other part, the sensible part, told him to be careful because he didn't know what James truly wanted from him. And Logan honestly didn't know which part to listen to._

_"Don't think about it too much, Logie." James said, reaching his hand out to rest on Logan's cheek. "If it makes you feel better, that's what Carlos is doing. And I can, too; if you want me to."_

_Before Logan had any time to tell James that he didn't have to, James was already pulling his shirt up over his head. Logan couldn't stop the blush that came over his cheeks when he got caught for staring. And once James undid the buttons of his pants, the blush seemed to deepen about five shades._

_As soon as James had his pants off, he noticed that Logan was still standing there with all of his clothes on. He expected Logan to slap his hands away, when he reached forward to pull the shirt off of him; but instead, Logan just stood there blushing and staring into James' eyes. When the shirt got up far enough, Logan lifted his hands up and let James pull the shirt off of him._

_When the shirt was off, James didn't reach for the belt that was wrapped around Logan's waist. He just stood there, waiting to see what Logan was going to do._

_What he expected Logan to do, was stay there blushing. Or. Push James away, and go running out of the building. What he didn't expect, was for Logan to step forward and wrap his arms around James' neck._

_Before Logan could even begin to think about what he was doing, he was leaning in to seal his lips with James' lips. James didn't know what to do at first, because he wasn't sure why Logan had initiated the kiss. But as soon as Logan began pulling away, James lifted his hands to cup Logan's cheeks and deepened the kiss._

_Once Logan felt James swipe his tongue across his lip, he opened his mouth to give James access. He immediately started stepping back, pulling James with him, and leaned against the door that was behind him. Logan lifted his hands, to run them through James' hair, while James' hands traveled downward to rest on Logan's hips, pulling Logan closer to his body._

_As soon as James was lifting Logan's left leg to wrap around his waist, they both heard a throat clearing from behind James. They both pulled away from each other, to look behind James at the two teenagers that were looking at them with raised eyebrows._

_"Um," Kendall started. "We came to see what was taking so long…"_

_Logan quickly pushed James away from him and began to cross his arms across his chest._

_"And we see that you're both busy. So, Let's go Kendall!" Carlos said, grabbing Kendall by his elbow and pulled him out of the room._

Logan was nervous of what Kendall's reaction would be to James and him that day. He hadn't even thought about telling anyone about what was going on between them, mostly because he wasn't even sure what was going on himself. He spent that whole time he was alone before the party thinking about Kendall's reaction, that it had forced him into thinking irrationally about what was going to happen at the party. Which was why he had gone in the first place; he knew that they'd have alcohol (rumors were never exaggerated or misleading) and all he wanted to do was forget about his life for a little while. He hadn't even thought about the fact that Brian would be there.

_Logan was cuffed onto the bed posts, so he couldn't get away from Brian or anything else that Brian had planned. And. When Logan saw Brian bring in two girls, who were obviously most slutty than anyone else in the whole town, Logan started struggling. For whatever reason, Logan didn't like the thought of having two girls – or even one girl – getting close to him. But they didn't seem to mind, because they instantly walked up to either side of him and started to carefully run their hands up his sides. That brought out a shiver on Logan that he couldn't stop._

_Logan quickly looked over at Brian, and quickly noticed the video camera that was pointed his way, getting all of this on camera. But Logan couldn't do anything about that, because he could feel the girls slide their hands down towards his pants. And Logan could help but let out a gasp as soon as one of them had their hands on the waist band of the pants that he was wearing._

_Logan could stop the tears that had started to well up in his eyes, when the same girl started tugging at the jeans that he was wearing, while the other girl was running her hands up and down Logan's sides._

_The tears finally began pouring, when the girl that was pulling down his pants started rubbing at him through his boxers. At this point, Logan started thrashing his lower half, trying to get the girls to stop touching him. And, for the most part, it worked. But they just went right back to touching him in places that he didn't want._

_XxX_

_When Logan woke up, he was in someone else's bed. He wasn't sure how he got there, or why he was there. So, he started panicking._

_He looked around, trying to see if there was someone else in the room, but he came up empty. He was scared, he was terrified. __What happened?__ Was his first thought. And then, he thought __what if I was so upset with my revelation that I slept with someone that I shouldn't have._

_And that was when he looked down, and noticed that he wasn't wearing any pants. Or. Rather that his pants were down to his ankles. He quickly pulled them up, not wanting to be seen without any pants on, if anyone were to walk into the room._

_He sat up, trying to see if he could get a better look at the room, but he still couldn't see anyone else in the room. But he did see something that was shiny, caught on the moonlight that was shining through the window right above the bed._

_He stood up and walked over to the shiny, silver video camera that caught his attention. And what he saw on the camera made tears spring to his eyes, just like before. He couldn't believe what he was looking at. Deciding that he didn't want anyone getting a hold of the video, he quickly took the tape out of the camera and shoved it into his pocket._

_Logan quickly made his way to the door and opened it. He quickly noticed that the downstairs was full of people. He saw the two girls that were on the video right next to the stairs, and he decided that he didn't want to be seen by them. He had seen the tears that were running down his face in the video, and he didn't want them laughing at him in front of everyone. But there was no doubt, they had already told everyone at the party; but now, they didn't have proof about what happened._

He had been rather scared when he had woken up to that. He hardly remembers most of what was going through his mind; but the one thing that stands out in his mind, is that his first thought after getting out of the house was: James. He knew that he needed to get to him, to feel safe. And nothing seemed to matter aside from him.

And when he woke up the next morning, not remembering where he was and how he had gotten there, it had scared him more than he had ever thought it would. Not because of who it could have been or because of what he could have done, but because of what he could have said to this supposed stranger. He had been keeping secrets from James since the beginning, and he didn't want James knowing any of them. And if it had been any of his classmates, aside from his three friends, he was sure that the secrets would have gotten out.

But it had only been James, and for a second he had relaxed. But he still had been nervous about what he could have said to James. It didn't seem like he said anything, though, because James hadn't brought anything up.

That could have been because of the tape, though. And Logan took the advantage of the distraction gratefully.

XxX

_When Kendall and Carlos had showed up at James' house, they were told that James had told Logan to stay in his room; but when Logan had heard something coming from the house, Logan had gone to investigate. And what Logan saw was something that Logan didn't expect to see, but it didn't stop Logan from jumping in the middle of them. James was pushed up against the wall, and Logan had jumped up between them to stop Josh from hitting James again. So, instead of hitting James in the face, Josh had ended up hitting Logan in the face._

_After they had been told what happened, Kendall immediately went to find the first aid kit. He had helped James first; Logan had begged him to, while James had begged him not to. James was worse than Logan, having a busted lip and a couple bruises on his face. It took only a couple minutes to clean James up, and Kendall instantly went to Logan to try and cover up the bruise that was already forming on his eye._

_"Logan, why does it seem like you can't go a couple weeks without getting hit in the face?" Kendall asked once he gave up on covering the bruise._

_Logan shrugged his shoulders and looked away from Kendall to look at James, who was looking in his mirror with a disgusted look on his face. Logan laughed, and walked over to him and took the mirror out of his hands. Setting down the mirror on the couch cushion next to James, Logan crawled up onto James' lap and quickly reached his hands up to caress James face._

_Rubbing his thumb over the cut on James' lip, Logan said, "No need to get disgusted with your face, James. You're beautiful."_

_"So, I guess, the night went good between you two? Well, aside from the problem with Josh?" Kendall asked._

_They both nodded, not looking away from each other._

_"Yeah, as much as the two of you are cute, I don't wanna see anything happen." Carlos said, a little smile on his face._

_Logan finally broke the stare, looking up at Carlos and blushing a little and buried his head in James' chest. James laughed and quickly wrapped his arms around Logan's waist._

_"What're we gonna do with you, Logan?" James asked, kissing Logan on the head._

_Quiet enough for James only to hear, Logan asked, "Love me?" It was muffled; but by the fact that James tightened his grip on Logan, Logan knew that James heard him. And it made him smile that James didn't push him away or laugh at him._

_"I can do that." James said with a smile on his face._

That had been Logan favorite moment – aside from finding James in the middle of nowhere and saving 'I love you' – of that year. Although James' mother's boyfriend had hurt them both, Logan could honestly say that was the first time that he was sincerely happy. He hadn't had to force himself into being truly happy (or pretending, anyways) and for the first time he knew that whatever was happening between him and James was something special.

XxX

Logan was alone at the house, James and Jazzy having gone to the grocery store a while ago and haven't come back yet, when he heard noises coming from down stairs. He didn't know what to do, didn't know whether or not he should check out where the sounds were coming from, so he stayed where he was. But when the noise happened a couple more times, Logan stood up from the bed and made his way towards the bedroom door.

Once he was into the hallway, he stopped for a few seconds. He wanted to try and figure out what room the sound was coming from before he went down there to investigate. And as the sound happened again, he decided that it was coming from the kitchen.

He quickly made it the rest of the way, wanting to figure out what the sound was coming from before his daughter came home. However, as soon as he reached the living room, he stopped dead in his tracks.

In the middle of the kitchen, there stood James and Jasmine. They were both dressed as if they were to a wedding or something and when Logan looked close enough, he could see that his daughter looked extremely happy and as if she was hiding something from him. But before he could question her, James was stepping forward and taking something from his pocket.

"Logan, I remember the first day that we talked; you were the first person that didn't care who I was, and that instantly drew me in. And after that, I couldn't stop thinking about you. But more than that, you helped me so much that I don't even know where to start listing.

"When your grandparents took you away from me, I promise you that we'd be together again. And I meant it, even though I never helped you get out and you almost married Jett and have a daughter. Although, I never cared about you having Jasmine; I fell in love with her just like I fell in love with you. And now, I'm getting permission from her saying that I can marry you and that she'd be the flower girl.

"Ever since she said that, I can't get that image out of my mind; one of her walking down the aisle in a dress. And right now, that's really all I want. So, Logan Mitchell, will you marry me?"

Without answering, Logan jumped forward and wrapped his arms around James' neck. Locking their lips together, Logan almost forgot about Jasmine. But when he pulled back, she was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Jasmine?"

"I had Carlos hide around the corner; so as soon as you came into the kitchen, he took her to their house." James smiled, leaning in once again. However, as soon as their lips touched, he pulled back; remembering that he never got an actually answer yet. "Wait, I still need an answer. Will you?"

"Yes! Yes, yes! You don't even need to ask me that; yes! Of course, I'll marry you!"

**A/N: FINISHED! :D**

**OHMYGOSH! Do you realize how annoying it was to finish this? I wanted to add more from the other stories, but I couldn't really think of how I'd incorporate the rest into it. So, I left it at that. And I am happy with the way things turned out. :)**

**I really hope the wait was worth it!**


End file.
